fantasyliteraturefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Etched in Parchment
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fantasy Literature Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi. Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 16:15, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Question/comments Hello. I am new to the wikia world so some of my questions may be quite silly. First, on this wiki, do the users just write fan-fics and original stories? Second, did you write "Etched"? Third, may I write an orginal story on this wiki, if indeed that is what this wiki is about? I already know this is going to be one of my favourite wikia. :) Thanks very much. All Is Light 23:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE Your replay was not late at all. I'm quite sure you have other wikis to attend to. :) I think I have a story in mind to write. I don't really like to write but the past 4 years I have really gotten in to reading and I have started thinking about things in a book consist. Do not be mistaken, I have always enjoyed reading but I when I read the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, I started read books by the day not b the week. I love books very much. I do have quite a few of them also. :) May I ask what books you like to read? Thank you for liking my user name. I love your signature. How is yours unlike mine? All Is Light 23:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE Do you like the Twilight Saga series? A lot of people judge the books by the movies but the books are a lot better. I have read read the four books only once. I don't feel I know as much as some fans do, (if you know the right ones, they are quite sweet and fun to be with. But the crazy ones are a tad scary) but I do enjoy them. What kind of art do you do? I am not an artist. But I like to look at art. :) I don't think Love is Life will be a series. I feel that there may be to many series of books. Sometimes I just want to read one book not a whole series. I also think the genres will be (thank you very much for the link) Action and Adventure, Fantasy, and Young Adult. I'm not sure if a book can have more then one genre... Thank you for the info on your signature. All Is Light 00:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I understand why you do not wish to read the Twilight Saga. A few of the fans can be a put off. I do not always enjoy books with love. I enjoy very much chatting with you about books. I do not know very many people that enjoy reading like I do. Do you enjoy the The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins? Do let me know what you think of Love is Life. I'm not sure I like the name... I only write if I get a sudden vision of ideas so it may take some time to write the whole story. Please, please, please, if you would read Love is Life and tell me what you think, I would really thank you. I think it would be amazing if I could publish a book. I don't want to be author, but now that I'm writing Love is Life, I really am enjoying it. :) All Is Light 01:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) New thought If you could take some time to see if I made any spelling mistakes in Love if Life, and fixing them that would be so very wonderful. :) All Is Light 16:47, November 10, 2011 (UTC)